


Blood Sweat and Tears

by jostenminyard (onceuponahundred)



Category: All For the Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dom/sub Undertones, Loud Sex, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Praise Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 06:21:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8434933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onceuponahundred/pseuds/jostenminyard
Summary: kevin day + praise kinkneil josten + being loudandrew minyard + dom





	

Andrew would never admit it, but having Neil Josten spread out underneath him, heavy moans falling from his lips as he tried to buck his hips up was definitely a sight that got his heart beating a little faster. Add to that the fact that Kevin Day was sitting in a chair naked, hands bound behind him but gaze focused solely on them, it was like the cherry on top.

“Tell Kevin how well he’s doing, Neil. Let him know what a good boy he is.” 

Kevin whines at the filthy words that Andrew says, his arms straining as he wiggles around. The rope bites into his skin, but he welcomes the pain as it only adds to his arousal. 

Andrew wraps a hand around Neil’s weeping cock, moving slowly and with barely any pressure as he waits for Neil to listen to his commands. Neil’s words are choked as he manages to mutter, “You’re so good for us, Kevin. Both of us. Look at how pretty you are. You want Andrew to touch you, don’t you?” 

Andrew’s hand is still moving on Neil’s dick, but his eyes are now focused on Kevin, who has his legs spread, his dick straining up towards his stomach. Andrew gets off Neil, much to the other’s dismay as he immediately lets out a loud whine. His eyes shoot open and he watches Andrew walk over to Kevin. 

He stops before the other, eyes darkened as he asks, “Yes or no?” 

Kevin’s eyes are glazed off, precome coating the tip of his dick as he quickly mutters, “Fuck yes. Touch me, Andrew.” 

Andrew tuts softly, hands already working on the knots binding Kevin. “You know the rules Kevin. You only get come after getting the both of us off and you want to be a good boy don’t you?” 

Kevin nods his head so fast, it’s a miracle he doesn’t hurt himself. As soon as his hands are free, he slowly reaches up letting them hover above Andrew’s cheeks for a moment. It takes only a single nod of consent for Kevin to slide his fingers into golden hair and pull down, lips immediately finding Andrew’s. 

The kiss is wet, their tongues slow and caressing. Neil watches with wide eyes, his hands curled into the sheets as he watches his two boyfriends make out. His moans fill the room, echoing off the walls and drawing Andrew’s attention. 

“Don’t you dare touch yourself, Neil. You want Kevin to fuck you?” 

Neil’s hands immediately move away from his dick and he gasps out a broken, “Yes. Fuck me, Kevin.” 

Something akin to a grin curls Andrew’s lips and he places a hand between Kevin’s shoulder blades pushing firmly. 

“You heard Neil, Kevin. Fuck him and don’t you fucking come.”

Kevin scrambles up from his seat, falling onto the bed and Neil in a jumbled mess. His arms land on either side of Neil’s head as he gazes down at the other. Neil stares at him, before surging up pressing their lips together and slipping his hands into inky black hair. 

Kevin reaches down with his free hand, the tip of his finger tracing over Neil’s slicked hole. He barely pushes in, insead drawing light circles on the fluttering muscle. Neil pulls back to pant against his lips, as his hips buck back against Kevin’s hand trying to get some more friction. 

Kevin’s hand slows and he wordlessly looks over at Andrew who is sitting in the chair that he had been tied to. Andrew hands him their open bottle of lube which he quickly pours over his fingers, before returning them back to Neil. 

Neil moans, his voice echoing around the room as he says, “Fuck Kevin, get on with it already. Put your fucking fingers in me.” 

Kevin grins, leaning down to press an open mouthed kiss on Neil’s neck. “Always the impatient one.” before abruptly pushing two fingers into his stretched hole. Neil keens at the sudden intrusion, his grip in Kevin’s hair tightening as he squirms around. 

Andrew is watching with narrowed eyes, arms braced on the back of the chair and his chin resting on top of them. He ignores the way his cock is straining against his jeans uncomfortably, too focused on the pretty picture Kevin and Neil painted together. 

Kevin’s fingers move at a torturous pace as he watches Neil whimper beneath him. The pads of his fingers just barely brush against that one spot that he knows has Neil seeing stars. He’s startled by Andrew’s voice, low in the room. 

“I thought I told you to fuck him, Kevin, not finger him. Don’t you wanna be a good boy?” 

Kevin positively shudders at Andrew’s tone and the words that accompany them. His fingers are a slow drag out of Neil as he pours some lube into his hand, slicking himself up in quick strokes. Neil’s already lifting his legs up, thighs spreading further as Kevin slots himself in between them. 

They both still when the head starts to push in, the pleasure too intense. Andrew’s eyes are slits on his face, his knuckles white as he clenches the chair, gritting out, “Sometime today Kevin.” 

With one quick thrust Kevin seats himself in Neil, a low groan falling from his mouth as his head fills with only  _ warm, tight  _ and  _ more _ . Neil lets out a yell, his eyes clenched tight in pleasure as his hips begin to move, silently urging Kevin to go faster. 

The two settle into a rhythm with Kevin pulling out so only the tip is still clenched tightly in Neil before he slams himself back in, burying him to the hilt. 

“Kevin, more. I want more, give me more.” 

Kevin’s thrusts slow, hand reaching down to wrap around Neil’s dick. It’s red, straining up towards his stomach. The tip is wet, precome everywhere. Kevin’s grip is tight, just on the brink between pleasure and pain. He starts to jerk Neil off, his own hips still moving. 

Within seconds Neil is coming, white spraying his stomach some even reaching Kevin’s chest. He falls back onto the bed with a sigh, his eyes closed in bliss as he curls in on himself. 

Kevin is close to the edge, but he remembers what Andrew had said earlier and he holds back, pulling himself out of Neil. He turns towards Andrew, who’s already staring at him a not quite smile on his face. His chin jerks towards Neil and when Kevin says, “He’s alright. Just tired,” Andrew stands up from his chair. 

He drops to his knees in front of Kevin, hand hovering above his impossibly hard cock. His face tilts upwards, questioning and at Kevin’s consenting nod, he wraps his around what’s in front of him. Andrew leans forward, mouth wrapping around the tip. 

Kevin’s hands flutter as he tries to stop himself from threading them into golden hair. Andrew reaches up with his free hand and grabs one guiding it to his head. Kevin’s grip immediately tightens and his hips jerk up into Andrew’s mouth, unable to stop.

“Fuck I’m close, Andrew.” 

His hips pull back, but Andrew reaches around digging his fingers into the muscled flesh of Kevin’s ass, keeping him firmly in place. Kevin comes down his throat with a shout, fingers biting into Andrew’s scalp. He swallows every last drop easily, tongue flicking out to lick his lips. 

Kevin’s eyes are droopy and he isn’t steady on his feet. Andrew stands, his fingers sliding into Kevin’s as he walks them both to Neil who’s curled on his side sound asleep. 

Kevin takes one side and Andrew the other as they both slip into bed as well. With a sleepy smile on his face, Kevin looks over to the blonde asking, “What about you?” 

“It’s fine. Just go to bed, Kevin.” 

Kevin nods drowsily, wrapping his arm around Neil’s waist, the tips of his fingers brushing against Andrew’s hip. They both fall asleep within minutes, a content smile stretched across everyone’s face. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Come send me prompts on [tumblr](http://bisexualkevinday.tumblr.com/)


End file.
